Tech Hunter Cobalt
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 760236 |no = 7204 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |animation_attack = 124 |animation_idle = 96 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |ai = 2 |description = Secret member of Coal Cauldron’s band, he has always acted in the shadows. A miner since his youth, he spends most of his time digging in the ancient ruins, looking for Techs to give to Coal Cauldron in order to increase his band’s firepower. He is unknown to the outside world since he keeps a low profile and spends most of his time in abandoned ruins. Due to Crash Belt’s opposing personality and aspirations, he and Cobalt maintain hostile relations. Crash Belt is one of the few individuals who is aware of his existence, since his job is to transport found Techs to Coal’s fortress. |summon = |fusion = More Techs means more power. |evolution = Pleased to meet you. I’ll give you anything I find underground with pleasure. | hp_base = 5918 |atk_base = 2197 |def_base = 2044 |rec_base = 1892 | hp_lord = 7220 |atk_lord = 2680 |def_lord = 2494 |rec_lord = 2308 | hp_anima = 8112 |rec_anima = 2070 |atk_breaker = 2918 |def_breaker = 2256 |atk_guardian = 2442 |def_guardian = 2732 |rec_oracle = 2546 | hp_oracle = 6327 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 15 |normaldc = 45 |ls = Quiet Scavenger |lsdescription = Boosts all parameters (35%) & Spark damage boosts BB gauge (2-3BC) & negates elemental damage |lsnote = |bb = Mineral Vigor |bbdescription = 24 combo Dark attack on all foes & boosts DEF and REC (130%) for 3 turns & boosts max HP (15%) & restores HP & activates Dark barrier (2500 HP) |bbnote = |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 24 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 24 |bbmultiplier = 350 |sbb = Rotative Carnage |sbbdescription = 27 combo Dark attack on all foes & boosts DEF (100%) and REC (60%) for Thunder and Dark units for 3 turns & negates ATK, DEF, REC reductions for 1 turn & boosts OD gauge (8%) |sbbnote = |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 27 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 27 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |ubb = Piercing Storm |ubbdescription = 27 combo Dark attack on all foes & boosts max HP (25%) & damage reduction (100%) for 1 turn & boosts ATK relative to HP (50%), Spark damage (250%) and adds probable Spark critical (50% chance, 100% damage) for 3 turns |ubbnote = |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 27 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 27 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |es = Spin Mastery |esitem = Drill Sharpener |esdescription = Boosts DEF (30%) & when Drill Sharpener is equipped, adds Spark damage boosts BB gauge (2-3 BC) for 3 turns to BB/SBB |esnote = |evofrom = |evointo = 760237 |evomats1 = Dark Mecha God |evomats2 = Dark Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Miracle Totem |evomats5 = Dark Totem |evomats6 = Dark Totem |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = Metal Mimic |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}